hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta
Atlanta is a personification of the capital of Georgia. She is listed in the fanfiction, "Much more better than You", however, never makes a formal debut until "Whatever". Her given human name is Aliyah K. Smith. 'Appearance' Atlanta's appearance is of a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair tied in curled pigtails, dark hazel eyes, and light brown skin. She often wears a red jacket with a yellow shirt, a red matching skirt underneath, and yellow boots. 'Early Life' While with Georgia, she often rode railroad cars and often wanted to see the new railroad stations they were building. Atlanta was first named Terminus, then Thrasherville, and for the Governor's daughter, Marthasville, who she loved. However, one of the men building the railroad tracks ordered that it be renamed to Atlantica-Pacifica, or Atlanta for short. During the Civil War, her population had grown considerably and the railroad cars were often used to haul military supplies, however, afterwards, Sherman's March to Atlanta left a huge scar down her back. During the 20th Century, a lot of cities were started to be rebuilt and even more created. Even though slavery was forbidden, there was still a lot of discrimination against black people. Martin Luther King decided to rise up and demolish it, and Atlanta proudly named her middle name 'King' in his honor. She was also selected as a site for the 1996 Summer Olympic Games, however, the event was marred by organizational inefficiencies. Finally, in the 2000's, Atlanta was a diverse city, with a modernizing economy and city. Along with a lot of Visual and Performing Arts in the wake. 'Personality and Interests' Atlanta is a mature, but sometimes stubborn young lady who can also be a sweet and caring person. She is a stylish person and likes to watch movies, make films, draw and dance. She is noted to be friends with Taipei and some other cities as well, and wants to work for HetaFashion.Milan as a model hopefully, as she sees the latter and some others as her role models to be a better and fashionable person. She is noted to be a part of the Southern Belle Quartet as the second-youngest member and the Multi-Cultural Alpha World City Crew as the youngest. She likes to meet other cities and often wants to be friends with them to build strong relations. These include being friends with South Carolina, and her capital. 'Alternate Versions' 2p! Hetalia 2p!Atlanta has a black and white striped short sleeved shirt, a middle thigh length black suspender skirt and black boots. Her appearence is that of a pale brown girl with violet eyes and jet black hair tied in a braid with a pair of red rimmed sunglasses. Her personality is a foil to her counterpart, as she acts mean and bratty, while her 1p! counterpart is a sweet and mature person. She also has a different and less fashionable color scheme than her counterpart as well. Her name is Alicia Rue Smith. Nyo!Atlanta is a young boy with wavy dark brown hair, light brown skin, and hazel eyes, similar to Georgia. He wears a yellow and red striped short sleeved t-shirt, a pair of blue overalls, and white sneakers. He acts childish sometimes, but also likes to give back to the people who have less than him. He also likes to play baseball and paint. His name is Adrian Rick Smith. 'Relationships' 'Georgia (State)'http://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Georgia_%28State%29 In the beginning, Atlanta and Georgia didn't get along well that often. Georgia always referred to her as "Slave" or told her "women don't belong in a man's world." However, after the Civil War, they began getting along better after he slowly changed his views. To this day, Atlanta is very respectful to her father and often follows his rules. She likes to take trips with him, but stays outside of meetings when she is told to. He told her at one point, "Be careful, now. I don't wanna have ta' hurt a boy because you went 'round messin' with folk." Because of this, it is believed that he thinks very well of her and wishes to protect her, accepting her as his very own daughter. 'Milan' Atlanta wants to be in Milan's fashion company, as she thinks she has the skills. She looks up to her as a way of inspiration. 'England' Atlanta openly despises England just as much as her father does. She does not like the fact that he ran all of the natives out. 'Taiwan' Atlanta looks up to Taiwan as a big sister and often goes to her to play with Taipei. She also likes the fact that she is strong-willed as well. 'South Korea' Atlanta loves South Korea for the fact that he has a interest in her culture, and vice versa. 'Trivia' *Atlanta is also noted for the Hartsfield-Jackson Airport. *She is said to be on good terms with the Asians, or at least the modernized ones. *Atlanta also likes architecture and buildings, as she loves art. *She can speak fluent French, Spanish, and German, and is still working on her Korean and Vietnamese. *Her first name is Hebrew for Immigrant, as her city was beginning to become multi-cultural. Category:Capital Cities Category:Female Characters Category:Female city Category:United States